The True World Of Disney
by Willy the heartless
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi, with the age they have from Kingdom Hearts 1, enter the old and abandoned Disney Company in Burbank and use a portal that leads them to an incredible world where Disney characters are real.
1. Discovering the portal

On a fine day, during summer vacation, Sora, Riku and Kairi (with the appearance from Kingdom Hearts 1) were on their way to the theater to go see Ratatouille.

"Man, I can't wait to see this movie!" said Sora, excited.

"Yeah I know what you mean." said Kairi, looking at her two best friends. "It really looks funny, except I don't get the story."

"What's not to understand?" said Sora. "It's the story about a rat who wants to become a chef!"

Riku just looked at them laughing; Sora and Kairi looked at him confused.

"What's so funny?" they both asked.

"It's just we've been Disney fans since we were kids." said Riku, remembering his childhood. "And it's that way we became friends."

"I guess." said Sora.

They kept on walking and talking but what they hadn't noticed was that they had taken another road, a road that led to the building that used to be the Disney Company in the 1980s before they were forced to move to Glendale.

"You know, I think we took the wrong road." said Kairi, worried.

"Yeah Riku, I agree with Kairi." said Sora, who was also worried.

"Then let's turn back." said Riku.

They turned back and walked down the hill. Kairi stopped and turned her head. Up a hill, there was an abandoned building.

"Hey look." said Kairi.

Sora and Riku turned their heads and starred at the building.

"Hey." said Riku, turning his head to look at Sora. "Didn't that use to be the old Disney Company?"

"Yeah." said Sora. "I still wonder why they had to move to Glendale."

"I think it was because they didn't have the right anymore." said Riku, turning back his head to look at the building.

Suddenly, they heard a big noise; they looked up and saw very dark clouds. A storm was coming. Suddenly, rain drops started falling on their faces and they fell faster and faster.

"We have to find shelter!" shouted Kairi, trying to hide her face in her shirt.

"Let's go in the building!" shouted Sora, pointing at the building.

"What?!" shouted Kairi. "We would be in so much trouble if we were caught, not to mention that it would be ILLEGAL!

"What you would rather run 7 miles back home?" shouted Sora, who started running towards the building.

"For once I agree with him Kairi!" shouted Riku, who also started running towards the building.

"But…" started Kairi, but before she could finish her phrase, a bolt of lightning hit the ground close to her. She screamed and also ran towards the building. "Hey, wait for me!"

All three entered the building and looked around, not a lot was left in the building, only a few paintings and statues of Disney characters. All three of them entered the back room and looked by the window, outside there was some sort of little miniature train track and a little further, he could see a sign that said Dopey's Thrill Mine.

"Walt Disney was a great guy." said Sora, smiling.

"He sure was." said Kairi, staring at Sora. "I wonder what it would have been like if he was still alive."

"Will never know." said Riku, who turned his head to look at his friends. "Let's go see what's upstairs."

"Well we got nothing else to do." said Sora.

All three of them walked up the stairs and entered in a long corridor with lots of doors. They looked in the rooms and only found remains of old drawings.

"Something tells me these use to be where they drew the characters." said Sora, still looking in every room.

They kept on looking but nothing else was found.

"Sora, Riku!" they both heard Kairi shout.

They ran towards Kairi who was on the other side of the corridor.

"What's wrong?" they both asked.

But she didn't have to answer, she pointed in front of her and they both turned and saw it. A large, door was in front of them, except something was different about this door. It had many drawings on it. Sora recognized one of the drawings; it was a drawing of Mickey Mouse, with many Disney characters in front of a large castle. Riku grabbed the handle but couldn't open the door.

"Its locked." said Riku.

He tried to smash the door open but it had no effect, even Sora tried to help him smash the door but it still didn't work. While they kept on trying, Kairi noticed a small piece of paper near it; she picked it up and looked at it.

"Hey guys, look." she said.

They looked at the piece of paper and saw writing covered in dust. Kairi blew on it and read it out loud.

"With the single words of this incantation, the portal will free the imagination. That was once sealed to save their kind, who were created from the one Disney mind. If imagination still exists, then the portal will come from the mist. I'll you have to do is say these words, It was all started by a mouse."

For several seconds they tried to uncover the mystery of the piece of paper.

"I don't get it." finally concluded Sora.

"Me neither." said Riku.

"Well neither do I." said Kairi, rapping the piece of paper in her pocket. "Who ever wrote this must've had something to…"

But before she could finish her phrase, the locked door opened, revealing a giant purple warp hole that sucked in Kairi.

"Kairi!" they both shouted.

Just like she did, the both of them were sucked in the warp hole that instantly disappeared, leaving the room once again in the dark.

--End of Chapter--

Okay so this is just the beginning, the next chapter will be better.


	2. Meeting Dodger

Sora screamed falling into emptiness until he hit the ground and quickly fell unconscious. A few hours later Sora opened his eyes and looked around, he was in an alley where there were many crates and a few garbage cans. He turned his head and saw that Kairi and Riku were still unconscious, lying further ahead. He ran towards Kairi and held her in his hands.

"Kairi!" said Sora, shaking Kairi, trying to wake her up. "Kairi, Kairi, open your eyes!"

She finally opened her eyes and got back up, she locked around.

"Where are we?" asked Kairi.

"How should I know." said Sora.

"Well something tells that the piece of paper you read Kairi lead us here." said a voice behind them.

They both turned their heads and saw that Riku and gotten up.

"Thanks for the wake up." said Riku, in a humorous voice.

"Oh sorry about that." said Sora. "I was going to wake you up after I got Kairi up."

"Well now that we're all awake, let's find where we are." said Riku.

They started walking down the alley and quickly noticed a dog, wearing a red scarf around his neck, pulling a long sausage out of a garbage can.

"Ah, look at that poor dog." said Kairi.

"He must be a street dog." said Riku.

Sora slowly walked towards the dog, pulling out his hand.

"Come here boy." said Sora.

The dog turned his head and starred at him. The dog came closer to Sora and stopped a few feet away.

"You know, you don't have to treat us dogs like if we're chumps." said the dog.

Sora, Riku and Kairi were in shock, the dog could talk. They just stood there, paralyzed.

"What's wrong?" the dog asked, laughing. "Cat got your tongs?"

Sora shook his head, getting out of his thoughts.

"But you can talk!" said Sora.

"Yeah well so can you humans but you don't see me flip out." said the dog.

"Yeah but, but I em…" said Sora, trying to think of something to say. "Who are you?"

"The name is Dodger." said the dog, grabbing Sora's hand with his paw and shaking it. "What's yours, the spiky haired kid?"

Sora let go of Dodger's paw and walked back towards Riku and Kairi.

"I'm Sora." he said.

"And I'm Kairi." she said, still a little paralyzed.

"Nice to meet ya Dodger, sorta." said Riku. "My name is Riku."

Dodger stared at them, a little confused.

"I still don't get why you guys were flippin out when I talked." said Dodger, rubbing his head with his paw.

"Well, usually, dogs don't talk where we come from." said Riku.

"That's weird." said Dodger. "The only place I know where dogs can't talk is the mortal world."

"The mortals?" all three of them asked.

"People who aren't from this world." said Dodger.

"Well, we are mortal." said Kairi.

"You mean you guys are from the other world?!" asked Dodger, shocked.

"What's so bad about that?" asked Riku.

"Well nothing." said Dodger. "But the portal hasn't been used since the Disney Company moved away."

"So I guess you haven't seen a lot of people like us." said Sora, rubbing his hand on his head. "And that… hey wait a minute, what world are you talking about anyway?!"

"You mean you still don't get it?" said Dodger. "Right now, you're in the Disney World."

--End of Chapter--

Okay so they entered the world and now things are really going to go wak for them. Keep sending reviews plz!


	3. The story within the story

"We're in the Disney what!?" all three shouted.

They just stood there, totally freaked out. A Disney World was that possible.

Dodger just stood at them. "You humans are as dumb as I thought." he said. "You're in the Di-sn-ey World, get the picture?"

"No, no, no!" said Sora. "It can't be, you guys are cartoons!"

"That's what you think." said Dodger. "You guys don't know what we've been threw."

Riku turned and looked at Sora. "Hey Sora, are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh sure I'm fine." said Sora. "Why wouldn't I be? I mean after all, this is just a dream. I never left my bed and soon enough, I'll get up and go see my friends."

Suddenly, Sora yelled. They all turned their heads and saw that Kairi had pinched him on the arm.

"What was that for?!" shouted Sora.

"To prove to you that this isn't a dream!" said Kairi.

Sora thought for a while and then gasped. "Oh mi gosh, I'm not dreaming." he finally said. "This is real, but how?"

"Well if you guys would just keep it down I might be able to explain." said Dodger. "Look, I was brought long after this place was made, but I'll tell you what I know."

Sora, Riku and Kairi sat down and listened carefully to what Dodger had to say.

"Ya see." started Dodger. "A long time ago, Walt Disney was the master of cartoons, but somethin weird happened. Every time a Disney characters was released in a movie, it came to life. Walt had the idea of creating a world where Disney characters and humans could live together in peace. But his older brother Roy feared that humans wouldn't take it easy that cartoons were really alive, he feared that the government would try to capture and experiment on us. So Walt and his brother came with the idea of creating a world, a lot like your world, except Disney version which was sealed in a door which could only be opened by saying an enchanted spell."

"Well I think I know what was the paper you read Kairi." said Riku.

"Yeah, it must have been the spell." said Kairi.

"So anyway, what happened next?" Sora asked to Dodger.

Kairi and Riku turned back their heads to listen the rest of Dodger's story.

"Well." started Dodger. "After the death of the Disney brothers, the company had to move to Glendale in the 1980s, which was the last time we ever saw a human. But even with the company gone to Glendale, Disney characters were still instantly sent to this world."

"Wow." all three of them said.

"And that about raps it up." said Dodger.

"Cool." said Sora.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta go find somethin to eat for me and my buddies." said Dodger as he started walking away.

"Wait!" shouted Kairi. "How can we get out of here? We need to get back to our world."

"Well, to tell you the truth sweetie, I don't know." said Dodger.

"Then we're gonna be stuck here forever!" shouted Sora and Riku.

"Like I said." said Dodger. "I don't know but the king of Disney World might know how."

"Where can we find him?" asked Riku.

"In the center of this town, there's a huge castle." said Dodger. "That's where he lives."

"Ok thank you." said Sora. "C'mon guys let's go."

And so they started walking out of the alley but Kairi stopped and turned back at Dodger.

"By the way Dodger." started Kairi. "In what movie are you in?"

"I'm in the movie Oliver and Company." said Dodger.

"Well when we get back to our world." said Kairi. "We're gonna have to watch it."

"Whatever." said Dodger. "Catch ya later humans."

"Bye Dodger!" all three of them said.

They bid farewell to Dodger and headed towards the town to find the castle.

--End of Chapter--

Okay, sorry it took me so long. It's just I had a lot of school work and I didn't know how to start this chapter. The next one I promise will come sooner. PLZ Update Soon!


	4. Meeting the Queen and the urgent letter

Sora, Riku and Kairi found a small road that left the alley they were in and what they saw amazed them. A city, half modern half medieval was in front of them. Cars and carriages drove by; malls and small boutiques were almost in every corner of the town. But the most incredible thing was that every single person they saw was a Disney character.

"I don't believe this." said Kairi.

"Yeah I know." said Riku. "Hey look, there's Cruella Devil and Mary Poppins!"

"And there's Pocahontas with Mr. Incredible!" shouted Sora, pointing from the finger.

As they walked into town, they stopped by many stores and restaurants. As Sora and Riku were about to enter "Belle's Library", they heard Kairi calling them.

"Sora, Riku!" she shouted.

They quickly followed Kairi's voice and stopped right in front of her.

"Okay, where's the fire." said Sora, catching his breath.

"Look." she said, pointing behind them.

They turned their heads and saw, a few miles away, a large blue and white castle (It looks half like Disney Castle and half like the Cinderella castle).

"You know, I think we found the king's castle." said Riku.

After a few miles of walking, they finally were in front of the castle. Sora stepped forward and knocked on the giant doors. They waited for a while but there was still nothing.

"Well no ones home." said Sora, very eager to get out of there. "Let's head to that restaurant I saw that's from Lady and the Tramp and then we'll just…"

But before he could finish his phrase, a small part of the door opened and then came out two guards.

"I don't believe it." all three of the kids said, shocked.

Standing next to the guards were Donald Duck and Goofy who were walking towards them. They stopped in front of them and just stared.

"Yes how can we help you?" asked Donald.

Sora, Riku and Kairi just stood there, paralyzed. Finally, Kairi walked in front of him, grabbed his hand and shacked really hard.

"Oh it's such an honor to actually shake your hand Donald." said Kairi. "I'm such a big fan."

Donald pulled back his hand and rubbed it.

"Well it is always nice to meet a fan." said Donald. "Now how can we help you?"

"Well we were hoping to meet the king." said Sora.

"And why is that?" asked Donald.

"Well we were hoping to get back home." said Kairi.

"But your home is here in the Disney World." said Donald, who was walking back towards the gates.

"Actually." said Riku. "We're from the human world."

Suddenly Donald froze in his steps, and turned his head back to look at Sora, Kairi and Riku.

"You guys are from the HUMAN WORLD!" started to shout Donald.

"Yep." all tree of them said at the same time.

"WHHAAAA!" shouted Donald. "Why didn't any body tell that humans had arrived? Goofy you take them to see the Queen; I gotta to go tell the King!

And with those words, Donald ran back into the castle and disappeared. Goofy turned back his head and looked at them.

"Well hello there." said Goofy. "My name is Goofy and I will be your guide for today's afternoon. Please follow me."

They followed Goofy who explained to them the history of the castle. Sora and Kairi were amazed at all the portraits, statues, tapestries, paintings and so much more.

"So Goofy." said Kairi. "What do you and Donald do to help the King?"

"We're his assistances." said Goofy. "Donald is the one who tells him information about what's going on and I make sure the world is fine."

"Sounds harsh." said Sora and Riku.

"It is." said Goofy. "But me and Donald are always glad to help our King."

After a while of talking, Goofy stopped in front of a door, he knocked on the door and then entered. The room a small library; there was a desk in the corner, with papers on it, with a small basket next to it that had a Pluto sleeping in it. On the walls there were portraits and on one wall, there was a long and tall bookcase which, right next to it, was standing a mouse.

"Your Majesty." said Goofy as he and the two guards kneeled.

Sora, Riku and Kairi decided to do it as well. The mouse turned her head; she was wearing a white dress with a red ribbon tied to her waist. She had a red ribbon on her head and she was wearing red slippers. It was none other than Minnie Mouse.

"Greetings humans." said Queen Minnie. "It is such an honor to be with you."

"Your Majesty." all three of them said.

"Oh you don't need to bow down to me." said Queen Minnie. "You may all rise."

They all got back up.

"So Sora, Riku and Kairi, I heard you are looking for a way to get back to your world." said Queen Minnie.

"Yes your Majesty." said Kairi.

"Don't worry." said Queen Minnie, smiling at Kairi. "Once the King arrives with Donald, you will be able…"

Suddenly, they heard a scream. They saw Donald entering the room as if he was crazy, with a note in his hands. He stopped in front of the Queen, catching his breath.

"Your Majesty!" he shouted. "This is a disaster! The King is gone!"

"Oh no." she said, with a worrying look in her eyes.

"I went to go tell him about the humans but when I got to the throne room, he was gone." said Donald in a sad voice. "And I found this."

He gave the note to the Queen who read it out loud.

_Dear Donald._

_I'm sorry for leaving you like this, but trouble is brewin. I don't know why but I've noticed that many villains have been acting strangely. _

_So I've gone to find out what's going on. I'm really sorry for leaving like this but as the King, I must protect our world._

_MM_

_P.S. Could you tell Minnie I'm sorry? Thanks Pal._

They all just stood there, thinking about what could be so suspicious to make the King leave like this. Finally, Queen Minnie ended the silence.

"I am sorry Sora, Riku, Kairi." she said. "I'm afraid returning back to your world will have to wait. At least until the King returns."

"Gwarsh but what if he's in danger?" asked Goofy.

"I never thought of it that way." said the Queen. "What if he is hurt?"

Donald looked at Goofy; they both nodded and turned back their heads towards the queen.

"Your Highness." said Donald. "Don't worry, Goofy and I will go find the King."

Queen Minnie just smiled at them. "Thank you, both of you. I know I can count on the King's most faithful friends."

They were all heading out the door until…

"We're coming to!" said Sora with a smirk on his face.

Donald, Goofy and the Queen just stared at them.

"Are you sure about this Sora?" asked the Queen.

He replied with a smile. "Well, if you guys are gonna go look for the King…"

"We'll be able to go back home faster." said Kairi, smiling at Sora. "Just waiting here isn't gonna be that much fun."

"Besides, it'll be a great opportunity to see this world." said Riku with a smirk.

Queen Minnie stared at them for a while and then had a smile. "All right." she said. "Will you please follow me?"

They all walked out of the library and followed the Queen. But what they didn't know was that they were being watched. Standing on the window, a parrot and a raven we're watching the whole time. They looked at each other and they both had an evil smile.

"Did you hear that Diablo?" said the parrot.

The raven nodded, still with an evil smile.

"So the King went on a little trip." said the parrot, rubbing his wings together. "And some of those humans finally got into this world; this is gonna a lot of good news for the big plan. Time to report back to the boss!"

The two birds opened their wings and flew away from the castle as we could hear the parrot laughing in a diabolical way.

--End of Chapter--

Okay, so what do you think? And plz add more reviews, I want all your honest opinions.


	5. Preparing for an adventure

Sora, Riku and Kairi were lead down a long staircase where they finally entered a very long hall that was lighted by torches. The Queen finally stopped in front of a door, unlocked it and then entered the room. Sora, Riku and Kairi entered at their turn. The room was a small dark room, lighted by four torches, with almost nothing in it except for a wall unit that was in front of them. Inside the wall unit were five items. There was a long white sword with the symbol of a crown on the handle, there was another sword and on the handle was the symbol of a roaring lion, there was a red shield with black in the middle and a red symbol of a Mickey Mouse head, there was a long green staff with a blue Mickey Mouse head at the very end of it. The last one surprised Sora; it was a white sword with a golden handle with a red diamond shaped like a Mickey Mouse head in the middle (Okay to tell you the shield, the staff and the sword with the golden handle look exactly like the three weapons you have to choose at the beginning of the first Kingdom Hearts). Queen Minnie opened the glass door and took the sword with the symbol of a crown in her hands.

"Kairi." she said, smiling at her. "This sword was long ago made when the hearts of the purest princesses came together. And I am sure that on this mission it will help you a lot, use it well."

The Queen presented the sword to Kairi, who took it in her hands. She examined it for a while and then looked back at the Queen.

"Thank you your Majesty." said Kairi, as she tied the sword on her back. "And I promise you that I will use it with care."

With a smile on her face, she took out the sword that had a roaring lion on the handle and presented it to Riku.

"Riku." she said. "This sword represents all the great lions that live in this world. Although it is powerful, its magic can be very dangerous to you. Be vigilant with it."

Riku took the sword from the Queen's hands and looked at the lion that was on the handle. He looked back up and smiled at the Queen.

"Thank you your Majesty." he said, tying the sword to his belt. "And don't worry; this sword is in perfect hands."

Queen Minnie took the shield and presented it to Goofy, who bowed down when he saw the Queen was staring at her.

"Oh but your Majesty, I don't deserve such an honor." said Goofy.

"Oh yes you do." said the Queen. "You are one of the King's most loyal subjects and friends, you deserve to have this."

Goofy took the shield in his hands and looked at the Queen with a serious face.

"Don't you worry your Majesty!" he said. "Me and Donald will bring back the King and that's a promise!"

"Thank you Goofy, I know you can do It." said the Queen, she pullet out the staff and looked at Donald. "Now don't worry Donald, I hadn't forgotten about you."

She gave it to Donald, who gave her a smile.

"Thank you your Majesty." he said, bowing down to her. "This is an honor."

She smiled at him and turned back to look at Sora. "Now Sora." she said. "It's finally your turn."

She took the last item and presented it to Sora.

"Sora." she said. "This sword is the most powerful of all these items, it contains magic and powers that you will learn on this journey. This sword also represents hope for long ago; the King used this sword to defeat a very powerful villain. Be careful when you use it."

Sora took the sword from her hands and looked at his reflection that he could see in the blade.

"I don't know what to say your Majesty." said Sora. "Never in my life would I dream of such an adventure. Thank you."

The Queen smiled at all of them. "I would've presented you the sixth weapon but it seems the King took it with him." she said. "Now that you are prepared, you must follow me."

They all followed the Queen out of the room.

**Meanwhile **

Somewhere far away, in a very dark room, a man was walking through along hallway until he reached a large room. He walked up the stairs and stopped in front of a throne, he bowed his head to the person on the throne.

"What is it this time?" asked the person, sitting on the throne.

"Well you see." said the person, standing. "Our spies have returned and have informed me of some information that might interest you."

"Well, what is it?" asked the person.

"Well apparently, the King has vanished." said the other person. "And to make matters more interesting, three young humans have somehow entered our world."

The person just stood there on the throne, the other man suddenly saw a diabolical smile in the person's face.

"Really, how interesting." the person said. "All the times we failed trying to find a way to enter that world, and now the answer to our problems has arrived. As for the King, I fear not where he is. But those humans could be quite useful.

The person got off the throne and stared at the other person. "Gather the others." said the person. "And tell them it's urgent."

"Yes of course my lord." said the other person who started walking back down the stairs.

**Back to the Castle**

Queen Minnie led the others at the gates of the castle and looked at all of them.

"Now listen carefully." she said. "I might not know where the King is, but I do know that he probably went into the far off lands. That means you will have to take a boat. Go to the docks and ask someone to give you a ride and that it's from the Queen."

"Will do your Majesty." said Donald.

They started walking away from the castle until they heard a voice shouting.

"Stop it right there." said the voice.

Suddenly, out of the castle, came out Daisy Duck carrying a basket.

"Daisy!" said Donald. "What's wrong?"

"Well since you're going on your adventure." said Daisy. "I said to myself that you can't go on an adventure without a picnic basket."

She gave the picnic basket to Donald and rushed back to the Queen's side.

"Thanks Daisy!" said Kairi.

"Goodbye your Majesty!" shouted Donald.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy waved goodbye to Queen Minnie and Daisy as they headed out on their adventure.

--End of Chapter--

Okay so it didn't take me that long to make another chapter. Tell me what you think about and I'll be working on the next chapter.


	6. Sailing for adventure

After many hours of walking, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy finally reached a port. They were amazed of how many boats there were as they watched Disney characters going into different boats. As they passed by many boats, someone ran by and crashed into Donald.

"Hey!" shouted Donald. "What's the big idea?!"

The person got back up and locked at Donald. "Oh I am so sorry!" he said as he looked at his finger. "Mr. Bimble, you tell them right now that you are very sorry."

"Wait I don't see anyone else." said Kairi.

The person looked at her. "Oh Mr. Bimble lives in my finger." he said.

"Say what?" asked Sora, confused.

"Oh yes he is very smart." said the person. "He's been to the moon (He puts his face closer to his finger) thank you, twice."

Sora gets closer to the others and whispers at them. "I smell a bozo."

They all nodded in return.

"Well it was nice talking to you mister…" said Goofy. "Wait what's your name?"

"My name is Fozzie Bear." he said. "But right now, I am known as Squire Trelawney."

"Oh I remember you now." said Kairi. "You're from the Muppets."

"That's right." said Trelawney. "Well I've got to get to my boat."

As he walked away, something came to Sora's head.

"Hey wait a minute." said Sora. "Did you say that you have a boat?"

Trelawney turns back and looks at them. "Yes I do." he said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you see." said Riku. "We kind of need a boat to get to the other side of this ocean."

"And we were hoping if we could come along in your boat." said Sora. "So what do you say?"

Trelawney starts talking with his finger and finally looks back up at them. "Mr. Bimble and I have agreed to let you come with us." he said.

"Oh thank you Fozzie." said Sora.

"No." said Trelawney. "For now, my name is Squire Trelawney."

"Yes sir!" they all said.

"Now please tell me your names." said Trelawney.

"I'm Sora." said Sora.

"I'm Kairi." said Kairi.

"And I'm Donald." said Donald.

"I'm Riku." said Riku.

"And I'm Goofy." said Goofy.

"Alrighty then." said Trelawney. "Please follow me."

After a few minutes of walking, they stopped in front of a giant boat that amazed them. They followed Trelawney up the boat until he stopped and looked back at them.

"As of now, you will all be cabin boys." said Trelawney. "You may join the three other cabin boys who are in the lower part of the ship. Mr. Bimble and I need to give your names to the first mate so that he can put it on the list."

"Thanks Trelawney." said Goofy.

As Squire Trelawney left them, they headed down the lower part of the ship. As they headed down the stairs they heard noises, they came in the room and saw four people and two of them were none other than Gonzo and Rizzo the rat.

"Hey there." said Kairi.

They all turned their heads to look at the new commoners.

"Well hi there." said Gonzo. "I'm Gonzo, that's Jim Hawkins, over there is Long John Silver and the rat eating the chicken over there is Rizzo."

Rizzo came out of the chicken and looked at them. "Yo." he said as he continued eating.

"Excuse me." said Jim. "But who are you?"

"Oh right." said Sora. "Well I'm Sora, that's Riku, that's Kairi, there's Goofy and the duck is Donald. We're the new cabin boys."

"Cool." said Gonzo. "We're also cabin boys too except for Long John, he's a cook. I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

"Yeah great to meet you." said Jim who was shaking Sora's hand.

"Well welcome aboard mates." said Long John. "Where are you from?"

"We're from the hu…" said Sora, but before he could finish his phrase, Donald covered his mouth.

"We're from not far." said Donald.

Jim, Long John, Rizzo and Gonzo looked at them confused but before they could question anyone, Sam the eagle came in the room and started yelling.

"Please come up!" he said. "The captain is coming!"

They walked back up the stairs and saw a carriage heading towards the boat, Riku walked towards Trelawney.

"Who's Sam the eagle playing?" he asked.

"Oh he's the first mate, Mr. Arrow." said Trelawney.

"Make way for the captain!" said Mr. Arrow. "Or else you'll be standing in front of a killer!"

"Is this captain guy that bad?" asked Rizzo and Goofy.

"Are you kidding?!" said Mr. Arrow. "The man is a raging volcano, a man who has thousands of inner demons!"

"He's got demons?" asked Gonzo and Sora. "Cool!"

The carriage finally stopped in front of the boat. As the door opened, everyone was worried of what the captain would be like. Suddenly, a large scary looking man came out of the carriage. He stood next to the carriage to let someone else come out of the carriage; Kermit the frog.

"Hello everyone." he said as he walked up to the boat.

"That's the raging volcano?" asked Jim. "He's just a frog."

"Hey, maybe he'll get hopping mad." said Rizzo, laughing. "Get it? Hopping mad?"

Sora looked back at Donald. "Why did you cover my mouth before?" he asked.

"Because if people know where you, Kairi and Riku are from they might use it against us." said Donald. "And don't forget, there are villains who are already probably looking for us, they might have spies."

"Good point." said Sora.

"Welcome aboard Captain Smollett!" said Mr. Arrow

Smollett finally made it to the boat and looked around.

"This boat is in very good condition Mr. Arrow." he said as he walked away.

Just then, Mr. Arrow touched where the captain had put his hand. "I was right." he said. "He's a raging volcano." he turns his head and looks at the big yeti like Muppet. "Hey you get some food for the captain, set the sails and then you walk the plank."

"Oh I didn't say that." said Smollett, confused.

"I was only saying your desires sir." said Mr. Arrow.

"Just set the sails Mr. Arrow." said Smollett.

"SET THE SAILS!" shouted Mr. Arrow as everybody ran around the boat.

While everybody rushed at on side to another of the boat, Sora walked towards Kermit the frog.

"Mr. Kermit the frog?" he asked nervously.

Kermit turned his head and looked at him. "Hello there." he said in a cheery mood. "I'd like to be called Captain Smollett for now if you don't mind."

"Of course not captain!" said Sora.

"So how can I help you?" asked Smollett?

"Well you see sir." he started. "I know that you aren't really from the Disney company, you and the other Muppets are from the Jim Henson Company, so what are you doing in this world?"

"Well you see." started Smollett. "After Jim Henson died, the Disney Company bought us, which made us their property. At first we weren't comfortable living here, but now, thanks to the King's help, we've been living a good life. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know that's all." said Sora as he headed out to help his friends get the boat ready.

Meanwhile, Rizzo was selling tickets to rats that were coming on the boat. Riku and Donald walked towards Rizzo and looked at him.

"Rizzo what are you doing?!" asked Riku.

"Well in case the treasure map is a fake, at least we'll be making money on this cruise." said Rizzo.

"What treasure map?" asked Donald.

"Well me, Gonzo and Jim found a treasure map last night and that's where we're going." he said.

"Really." said Donald, rubbing his hands together with a diabolical smile on his face. "Ya know Riku; we could help them out with the treasure before we go look for the King if you know what I mean."

"Whatever Donald." said Riku, walking away. "Let's go tell the others about this map."

"Good idea." said Donald.

After a while, they finally took sail and bid farewell to the people who looked at them sail away. As Sora and the others talked about the map, Long John passed next to them.

"Hello there." he said with his usual smile. "What are you fellows talking about?"

"Oh nothing." they all said.

"Well you better get ready." said Long John.

"Why's that?" asked Kairi.

"It's time for a musical moment." he said, walking away.

"A what?!" they all shouted confused.

**Musical Moment**

**Pirates  
**When the course is laid and the anchors weighed  
A sailor's blood begins racing  
With our hearts unbound and our flag unfurled  
We're under way and off to see the world  
Under way and off to see the world

**Everyone  
**Hey ho, we'll go  
Anywhere the wind is blowing

**Pirate  
**Manly men are we

**Everyone  
**Sailing for adventure on the deep blue sea

**Mr. Arrow**

Safely now Mr. Silver

Let's not get sloppy just because we're singing

**Long John Silver**

Aye aye sir hahahaha

**Pirates  
**Danger walks the deck, we say what the heck  
We laugh at the perils we're facing

**Gonzo and Sora  
**Every storm we ride is its own reward

**Rizzo   
**And people die by falling overboard

**Pirates  
**People die by falling overboard

**Everyone  
**Hey ho, we'll go  
Anywhere the wind is blowing  
Hoist the sails and sing

**Fozzie  
**Sailing for adventure on the big, blue wet thing

**Bad Polly  
**I love to see 'em cry when they walk the plank

**Morgan  
**I prefer to cut a troat

**Mad Monty  
**I love to hang 'em high and watch their little feet try  
to walk in the air while their faces turn blue

**Morgan  
**Just kidding

**All Three  
**It's a good life on a boat

**Pirates  
**There are distant lands with burning sands  
That roll across the oceans

**Rats  
**There are bingo games every fun filled day  
And margaritas at the midnight buffet

**Pirates  
**Margaritas at the midnight buffet

**Everyone  
**Hey ho, we'll go  
Anywhere the wind is blowing

**Statler & Waldorf  
**Should have took a train

**Everyone  
**Sailing for adventure on the bounding main

**Jim and Sora  
**The salty breezes whisper  
Who knows what lies ahead  
I just know I was born to live the life my father lead

**Long John Silver  
**The stars will be our compass  
Wherever we may roam  
And our mates will always be  
Just like a family  
And though we may put into port  
the sea is always home

**Fozzie**

All right Mr. Bimbo I didn't know you had such a good singing voice

You're welcome

**Pirates  
**We'll chase our dreams standing on our own  
Over the horizon to the great unknown

**Everyone  
**Hey ho, we'll go  
Anywhere the wind is blowing  
Bold and brave and free

**Pirates and Riku  
**Sailing for adventure

**Rizzo and Donald  
**It's so nauseating

**Pirates and Riku  
**Sailing for adventure

**Gonzo and Sora  
**So exhilarating

**Pirates and Riku  
**Sailing for adventure

**Rats, Goofy and Kairi  
**We're all celebrating!

**Everyone  
**On the deep blue sea

--End of chapter--

So what do you think of my first musical number? The next chapter will be here soon. Plz send more reviews.


	7. Some trouble on board

As soon as the musical moment ended, they all heard the sound of a whistle.

"Roll call!" shouted Sam the eagle, with a list in his hands. "Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy?"

"Aye aye, sir!" they all shouted.

"Long John Silver?" he asked.

"Aye aye, sir!" Long John shouted in a cheery mood.

"Short Stack Stevens?" he asked.

"Aye." said a tall man.

"One-Eyed Jack?" he asked.

"Aye." said a Muppet with an eye patch on his right eye.

"Black-Eyed Pea?" he asked.

"Here." said a bald man with black circles around his eyes.

"Walleyed Pike?" he asked.

"Aye." said a crocodile like Muppet with black hair.

"Polly Lobster?" he said.

A small lobster, standing on Long John's shoulder, whistled to tell him that he was there.

"I thought sailors had talking parrots." whispered Sora to Rizzo's ear.

"You know I said the same thing." said Rizzo.

"Mad Monty?" continued Mr. Arrow.

"Aye." said a green Muppet with a ripped hat on his head and a knife in his hand.

"Sweetums?" he said.

"Aye." said the yeti like Muppet.

"Old Tom?" he asked.

"Aye aye." said an old Muppet.

"Real Old Tom?" he asked.

"Aye." said a mummy like version of Old Tom.

"Dead Tom?" he said.

"Aye aye." said a Muppet, holding a skeleton of Dead Tom in his hands.

"Cool." whispered Gonzo into Jim's ear.

"Clueless Morgan?" he asked.

"Huh?" asked a goat like Muppet.

"Headless Bill?" he said, no one answered. "Headless Bill?"

They looked around until they saw a headless Muppet waving at them. Suddenly, Sora and the others, except for Gonzo, got chills.

"Big Fat Ugly Bug-face Baby-eating O'Brien?" he said.

"Aye." said a woman with a manly voice.

They all stared at the woman, petrified. Mr. Arrow got back to his list and read the last name.

"Angel Marie?" he finally said.

"Aye, aye." said a green monster like Muppet with pick tails on his head.

Sora and the others had seen the whole time that every time Sam the eagle said a name, Captain Smollett had a more and more petrified look on his face. After a while, Smollett all smiled and nodded at them.

"Gentlemen." he said in the nicest way. "If you please come to my cabin, immediately."

They way he had said immediately, Sora and Kairi knew that it wasn't good. As soon the captain made sure no one could hear the, he looked at them with an angry look.

"Who hired this crew?!" he shouted, as if he was about to blow up. "This is undoubtedly the seediest bunch of cutthroats, villains and scoundrels I have ever seen! So who hired'em?!

Everybody looked at each other and pointed at Trelawney, Sora and his group didn't really know who had hired the crew so they joined the others and pointed at Fozzie Bear. After being stared at, he finally pointed at his finger. Everybody except Jim, Rizzo, Gonzo, Sora and his group were confused.

"Your finger hired the crew?" asked Kermit.

"Oh no." he answered. "That's ridiculous; it's the man who lives in my finger that hired the crew, Mr. Bimble." he stopped and listened to his finger. "Mr. Bimble says that he got advice from Mr. Silver."

Smollett rubbed his head. "This is just great." he said, looking at Mr. Arrow. "A cook and a guy that lives in a bear's finger. Jim I know Billy Bones gave you the map, but I would like it if you gave it to me for safe keeping."

"I'll look after it." said Jim, touching something that was in his pocket.

"I don't approve but fine." said the captain. "Oh and Sora?"

"Yes captain?" he asked.

"I'd like you to be careful during this voyage." said Smollett. "I've heard rumors about the King disappearing and villains planning something."

Sora was about to answer but Donald was faster. "Don't worry sir!" he said. "I'll take care of them."

"Good then." said the captain. "Alright then, you're all excused return to your posts."

And so, they left the captain's cabin.

"You know, maybe taking this boat wasn't such a good idea." said Riku.

"I'm starting to agree with you on that Riku." said Sora. "As long as we keep an eye wide open, we'll be fine."

"Oh okay then." said Goofy, who opened his eyes wide open. "You know, if you try to ignore the pain, it's kind of fun A-hyuck."

"That was just an expression Goofy." said Kairi, laughing.

"Oh okay." he said.

**Later that night**

A party was being celebrated on the ship; rats were playing bingo, the band Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem was playing some music and people were having margaritas at the midnight buffet. Riku, Donald and Goofy were walking around until they saw Rizzo and Gonzo playing cards.

"Hey guys." said Riku. "What are you doing?"

"We're eating monkeys." said Rizzo. "What does it look like we're doing, we're playing cards."

"But where's Jim?" asked Goofy.

"He's talking with Long John over there." said Gonzo, pointing where two people were talking.

"Yeah." said Rizzo, depressed. "Jim really likes having a new best friend that's a human instead of a rat and a…an umm…a…"

"Whatever." said Gonzo.

"Gwarsh." said Goofy. "Jim would never replace you guys with Long John. I mean sure they're friends but you know Jim would never do that to you."

"Well we'll see." said Rizzo, dropping a few cards on the ground. "Ah I win again!"

"What?" said Gonzo, surprised. "You've beat me 37 times!"

"Hey wait a minute." said Donald, looking around. "As anyone seen Sora and Kairi?"

Meanwhile, Sora and Kairi were looking at the stars from the crow's nest.

"Isn't it beautiful?" said Kairi.

"Yeah." said Sora. "I never thought that I would see the stars like this on a ship."

"Me neither." said Kairi.

Suddenly, Sora thought of something. "Say Kairi." he said.

"Yeah?" asked Kairi.

"Do you miss home?" he asked.

Kairi thought for a while and then answered. "Well at first I was but now that I'm fine with the idea that we're with cartoons in a magical world, I'm happy."

"What do you think are parents are saying right now?" Sora asked.

"That they're gonna kill us when we come back." said Kairi, with a small laugh. "That is if we get back home."

"Well of course we will!" said Sora, trying to cheer her up. "What gave you the idea that we weren't?"

"Oh nothing." she answered. "Just something that came into my head."

Sora turned back his head to look at the stars. "Well at least the night sky is beautiful." he said.

"Yeah." said Kairi.

Suddenly, a feeling past threw Sora and Kairi's minds, they didn't know what was happening, they closed their eyes and brought their lips closer and closer to each other but before their lips could touch, they heard the voice. Their lips got farther away as they turned their heads to look down; it was Riku, Goofy, Donald, Gonzo and Rizzo.

"Hey guys!" shouted Goofy. "Aren't you coming down?!"

"Yeah just a second." shouted Sora and Kairi.

They climbed down the crow's nest and celebrated with the others and all that time, Sora kept looking at Kairi who was dancing with the others, wondering what had happened to him before; he had almost kissed her. Sure Sora would've enjoyed kissing her but what if their friendship would change, would Riku be upset? All of this past into Sora's brain but he tried to forget it and danced with the others.

**After many days**

Sora and the others were doing their chores. Sora noticed a few feet away Gonzo and Rizzo looking at Jim playing with Long John. He walked up to his friends and sat next to them.

"Hey guys." he said in a cheery voice. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing." said Rizzo.

"Don't you have work to do?" asked Sora.

"I finished it all." said Rizzo. "Well actually, Gonzo did it for me."

"So what are you doing now?" asked Sora.

"Well Rizzo is getting ideas." said Gonzo.

"Like what?" asked Sora.

"Well he's saying that right now, we're being watched." said Gonzo.

"They are." said Rizzo. "It's just I get the feeling we're being watched right now."

"Oh c'mon Rizzo." said Sora. "That's probably just a figment of your imagination."

"Yeah." said Gonzo. "What he said."

Suddenly, all three of them were grabbed from behind and taken into a dark room. The next thing they knew was that they were chained to the wall, and standing in front of them were Polly Lobster, Clueless Morgan and Mad Monty.

"This is what you call a figment of my imagination?!" shouted Rizzo.

"Now tell us where the treasure map is or else!" shouted Polly Lobster.

"We'll never tell you!" shouted Gonzo. "Right guys?"

"You bet." said Sora.

"Actually, I might be able to be convinced!" said Rizzo, shaking.

"Rizzo!" shouted Sora and Gonzo.

"Okay." said Mad Monty. "Let's torture the one with the funny nose."

Mad Monty started pulling a lever that stretched Gonzo's arms and legs.

"I can't watch." said Rizzo and Sora.

After they had pulled the lever to its limit, Gonzo had the longest arms and legs of all.

"This is so cool." said Gonzo. "I might even be able to join the NBA!"

"This guy likes the torture!" shouted Polly Lobster. "Let's torture the rat and then the kid!"

Clueless Morgan grabbed a long piece of metal, which the edge had been kept near a hot fire, and started walking towards Rizzo.

"The little rat want mark on his but." asked Clueless Morgan, laughing.

"No no no no no no no no!" kept on shouting Rizzo as the piece of metal got closer and closer.

Suddenly, the door opened and Mr. Arrow was there. Clueless Morgan hid the piece of metal in his hands.

"Mr. Arrow!" shouted Sora. "How did you find us?"

"I heard screaming from down below." said Mr. Arrow, he turned his head and looked at Clueless Morgan. "That does not look safe."

Confused, Clueless Morgan looked in his hand and saw his hand, burning because of the piece of metal. He screamed and dropped the piece of metal. After releasing Sora, Rizzo and Gonzo, Mr. Arrow brought Mad Monty, Polly Lobster and Clueless Morgan to captain Smollett.

"Lock them up Mr. Arrow." said Smollett, he turned his head and looked at Jim. "Mr. Hawkins, could you please come to my office?"

After hearing the news, Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy rushed towards Sora, Gonzo and Rizzo.

"Are you okay?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah but I'm more worried for Gonzo." said Sora.

"What do you mean?" asked Donald.

"Look." he said, pointing with his finger.

Dr. Bunsen Honeydew had tied Gonzo's long arms to the crow's nest while Beaker was holding his legs.

"Are you ready Mr. Gonzo?" asked Dr. Bunsen Honeydew.

"Ready." said Gonzo.

Beaker let go of Gonzo's legs, causing Gonzo to spin around the crow's nest. After a few spins, Gonzo's arms and legs were back to normal.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." he said as he walked away with Rizzo.

Sora turned his head and saw Jim coming out of Smollett's office, he walked towards Jim.

"So what did the captain want?" asked Sora.

"I had to give him the map." said Jim. "He said that they were looking for the map."

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Sora.

"It's not your fault." said Jim. "It would have happened anyway. I gotta go finish my work, bye."

--End of Chapter--

Sorry it took me so long, I've been really busy. Well here you go and please send reviews.


	8. Treachery after the fever

Today, the sun was so bright that almost everybody was lying on the ground, there were even some people trying to tan themselves.

"It's been six weeks since we've left." said a man with a small beard.

"Five days since we had a breeze." said another person with long brown hair and a hat.

Suddenly, everybody noticed that everything around them was getting all dizzy and stretchy.

"Oh no, I've got the madness." said the man with the beard as he got up, shaking. "I've got Cabin Fever!"

"I've got it too!" shouted the man with the brown hair.

"Cabin Fever!" everybody shouted.

**Musical Moment**

**Pirates**

I got cabin fever  
it's burning in my brain  
I've got cabin fever  
it's driving me insane

**Everyone**

We got cabin fever  
we're flipping our bandanas  
been stuck at sea so long that  
we have simply gone bananas

Ah!  
Chica, chica, boom  
Chica, chica, boom, boom, chic  
Arriba!  
Chica, chica, boom  
Chica, chica, boom, boom, chic

We, we, we got cabin fever  
we've lost what sense we had  
We got cabin fever  
we're all going mad

**Cockroach Muppet**  
Grab your partner by the ears  
Lash him to the wheel  
Do-si-do step on his toe  
Listen to him squeal  
Allemande left, allemande right  
It's time to sail or sink  
Swing your partner over the side  
Drop him in the drink

**Two Muppets**

We got cabin fever  
No ifs, ands or buts  
we're disoriented  
and demented  
and a little nuts

**Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald with manly German voices… Goofy is yodeling**   
Ach du liebe Volkswagen car  
Yodel-lay-ee-hoo  
Sauerbraten wiener schnitzel  
Und wunder bar  
Yodel-lay-ee-hoo

**Pirates**

We were sailing  
sailing the wind was on our side

**Real Old Tom**  
And then it died

**Two Muppets**  
I've got cabin fever  
I think I've lost my grip  
I'd like to get my hands on  
Whoever wrote this script!  
Si!

**Angel Marie**  
I was floating 'neath a tropic moon  
And dreaming of a blue lagoon  
Now I'm crazy as a loon

**Everyone**  
Cabin fever has ravaged all aboard  
This once proud vessel  
has become a floating psycho ward  
We were sailing, sailing  
headed who knows where  
And now though we're all here  
We're not all there

Arriba!  
Cabin fever!  
Ahh!

Suddenly, wind passed by and everybody looked at each other, confused, and then got back to work.

"Hey Donald." said Sora. "What just happened?"

"What do you mean." asked Donald.

"Don't you remember the song?" asked Kairi.

"What song?" asked Goofy.

"You know." said Riku. "Cabin Fever Ahh."

"I think you guys stayed too long in the Sun." said Donald.

Donald and Goofy walked away and helped some men with the sail. Sora stared at Riku and Kairi.

"That did just happen, didn't it?" he asked.

"Maybe we did stay in the sun too long." said Kairi.

"Let's just help the others." suggested Riku.

"Good idea." said Sora.

While they were on their way to help Donald and Goofy with the sails, Sora thought of something.

"You know for some reason, I feel like having some schnitzel." he said.

The next day, Sora and the others all woke up in panic as they heard a voice shouting.

"Man overboard!" kept on shouting the voice.

Sora and the others opened the door of their room and saw a few feet away captain Smollett, with Gonzo, Rizzo and Jim, holding a hat.

"Oh no." said Sora.

"That's Mr. Arrow's hat." said Goofy.

They ran to the captain's side.

"What happened?" asked Riku.

But the captain didn't answer, he was too sad so Gonzo was one who answered.

"According to Sweetums, he found it on the ground, this morning, when the fog was gone." said Gonzo. "He tried to look for Mr. Arrow but there was no sign of him."

"I'm so sorry captain Smollett." said Kairi.

Kermit turned his head and looked at her. "Oh it's all right Kairi." he said. "He probably wanted to die as a man at sea. We will all pay homage to Mr. Arrow and then we'll continue sailing."

Once everyone was gathered together, Smollett said a few words and everybody paid homage. After that, everyone returned to their work except for a few people. Gonzo and Rizzo were eating apples in a barrel while Sora, Riku, Goofy, Kairi and Donald were sitting next to the barrel.

"You know, it feels so weird." said Gonzo.

"You mean about the death of Mr. Arrow?" asked Rizzo.

"Well yeah." answered Gonzo. "And also that I have a bunch of starfish in my pants."

"You and your hobbies." said Rizzo.

Everybody, except Gonzo, started laughing.

"What are you laughing at Sora?!" said Gonzo. "You have some too!"

Rizzo's head came out of the barrel as he stared at Sora along with Riku, Donald and Goofy and Kairi.

"You didn't do that." said Rizzo and Donald.

"Well Gonzo convinced me!" said Sora.

Everybody started laughing. Suddenly the door opened and Jim came in.

"Hey guys, have you seen Gonzo and Rizzo." he asked.

Sora and the others pointed at the barrel. Jim put his head in the barrel and saw his two friends.

"Hey guys." he said.

"Oh hey Jim, we missed you." said Gonzo. "Want an apple?"

"I'd love too but I got to finish my chores." answered Jim.

"Oh c'mon!" said Rizzo. "Have an apple."

Suddenly, Jim was pushed from behind into the barrel, he looked up and saw Sora and the others laughing at him as Rizzo and Gonzo tickled him. Suddenly they heard the door open and heard three voices that they recognized; they were Mad Monty, Clueless Morgan and Polly Lobster. Jim hid with Gonzo and Rizzo in the barrel but Sora and the others didn't know what to.

"What do we do?!" asked Kairi who was panicking.

"Good thing Queen Minnie gave me this staff." said Donald with a smile.

Donald rose his staff, chanted a few words, and then suddenly, they were invisible. As soon as they were invisible, Clueless Morgan, Polly Lobster and Mad Monty came in the room.

"So what do we do now that we got the map?" asked Clueless Morgan.

"I say we kill them all!" shouted Mad Monty, pulling out a small knife.

"How did they get their hands on the map?" asked Riku. "I thought no one knew except for Jim and the captain."

"I mentioned the map to Long John yesterday." whispered Jim. "They must have heard me."

"But that still doesn't explain how they got the map." whispered Donald. "Only Mr. Arrow had the keys to get to the map."

Suddenly, Long John came in the room.

"Perfect." whispered Jim. "Long John will stop them."

Clueless Morgan, Mad Monty and Polly Lobster stared at Long John.

"Oh hey Long John." said Polly Lobster.

"You know I am very ashamed of sailing with the likes of you scum." said Long John. "Now if I find out one of you is planning to maroon or betray me, I'll make sure you're thrown over board like I did with that Mr. Arrow character!"

"Say what?" said Sora, paralyzed.

"No, it can't be." said Jim.

"Now I say once we get the treasure, we kill them all!" shouted Long John, who took the map from Polly Lobster.

As Long John and the other three left the room, Jim, Gonzo came out of the barrel and Donald turned everybody else back visible.

"I can't believe that Long John would betray us." said Kairi.

"Do you think he's one of the villains looking for us?" asked Donald.

"I don't think so." said Sora. "He didn't seem to be interested in anything else except for Jim."

"He must have known that Jim knew something about the map." said Gonzo.

Suddenly, they heard a voice shouting "Land Ho" and that's when they realized something.

"It must be the island with the treasure." said Sora.

"We must warn the captain!" said Jim. "C'mon!"

They walked up the stairs and saw Smollett further ahead, they hurried to the captain.

"Captain Smollett." said Jim. "Long John and the crew are planning to kill us. They've got the treasure map."

Smollett thought for a while and then finally concluded. "All right then." he said, he turned his head and looked at Long John. "Mr. Silver!"

"Yes sir?" asked Long John.

"Take the rest of the crew with you, get on the island and take as long as you want." said Smollett.

"Yes sir!" shouted Long John with a smile.

Sora, confused, asked "But captain why did you do that?"

Smollett looked at him and smiled. "Just bring your friends to my cabin." he said as he walked to his cabin.

After gathering all of his friends, he went inside the captain's cabin and found Smollett with Beaker, Fozzie and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew.

"You wanted to see us Captain Smollett sir?" asked Goofy.

"Yes I did." said Smollett in a calm voice. "I have a plan. All we do is let the crew go on the island, leave, come back in ten years and then get the treasure. The plan is simple."

"Well it's nice and all but there's a problem." said Rizzo as he stared at the window.

"And what's that?" asked Smollett.

"The pirates have Jim!" shouted Rizzo.

Everyone looked out the window and saw Long John, leaving with the rest of the crew to the island, and Jim being held by the pirates.

"Looks like there's only one thing to do." said Sora, pulling out his sword.

--End of Chapter--

This chapter took me 5 hours to make. Hope you enjoy and please send more reviews or else I'll stop writing.


	9. Reuniting with wild pigs

"We are ready captain!" said Fozzie as he looked down to Kermit.

"Good!" shouted Smollett. "You, Beaker and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew guard the ship while we're gone. We'll be back as soon as we rescue Jim."

"Aye aye captain!" shouted Trelawney.

"You can cast us off mister Beaker." said the captain.

As Beaker let go of the rope, Gonzo and Sora started rowing towards the island.

"Thanks for coming along guys." said Smollett.

"What!" said Sora. "And leave Jim on that island with those pirates, I don't think so!"

"Yeah." said Gonzo. "And besides, Jim is family to me and Rizzo. We'd never leave him behind."

As the minutes passed, they finally landed on the island. They took out everything they needed and headed off into the jungle in search for the pirates. They walked threw the jungle for what seemed hours, finally the captain stopped.

"We'll rest here for tonight." said Smollett. "And then we'll continue our search."

"What already?" said Gonzo. "But we're so close I can feel it!"

"But Gonzo." said Kairi. "If we're as close as you say, we need our strengths back to save Jim and beat the pirates."

"I guess you're right." said Gonzo. "Thanks Kairi."

"I have an idea." said the captain. "Riku, you and Kairi go on ahead and see if you find anything, then report back immediately."

"Aye aye captain." said Riku.

"Be careful guys." said Sora.

"Don't worry." said Kairi as she disappeared with Riku.

"All right then." said Smollett as he lied on the ground. "Goodnight."

Everyone lied on the ground and closed their eyes. But just when Rizzo reopened his eyes, everything was black and he noticed that he was surrounded by bunches of pairs of eyes.

"Hey guys." said Rizzo.

"What?" everybody asked as they opened their eyes.

"Could you guys just blink for a second?" asked Rizzo.

They all blinked.

"And you others guys blink twice." said Rizzo.

The pairs of eyes that surrounded them blinked twice.

"Uh Oh." said Donald as he lighted up a match.

As soon as the match was lightened up, they could see that they were surrounded by a group of Indian like pigs. The pigs grabbed them and took them away. After a few minutes, they found themselves tied to posts in front of a tribe of pigs. A tall pig, with a funny hat, walked towards them.

"How dare you person enter are house." he said in angry voice.

"What did he say?" asked Sora.

"He said how dare we person enter their house." said Goofy.

"Oh brother." said Donald.

"I hope Riku and Kairi are okay." said Sora.

"Well they're probably doing way better than us right now." said Rizzo.

"Let me handle this boys." said Smollett. "Hello there, we are friendly people who wish to make peace so that we can…"

"Quiet!" shouted the pig. "You say long funny words! And for that, you be punished by our queen Boom Shakalaka!"

"That can't be good." said Gonzo.

As the pigs hit the big drum, eastern island heads started singing "Boom Shakalaka". The wild pigs grabbed out banners and started to dance and sing. Sora turned his head and saw an elephant coming their way, carrying some sort of small tower on its back. Once the elephant stopped in front of a long staircase, the pigs stopped singing and bowed their heads. Out of the tower, along with her pet anteater, came out…

"Miss Piggy?!" said Sora, shocked.

"Uh actually, right now she's known as Benjamina Gunn." whispered Gonzo.

Miss Piggy was standing in front of them, wearing a long white dress. In one hand, she was holding a leash, and on that leash was attached an anteater.

"Bonsoir mes amis." she said, smiling. "Come Flaubert."

The anteater ran down the stairs, causing Benjamina to fall down the stairs.

"Oh that's gotta hurt." said Rizzo.

Sora and the others agreed. Benjamina got back up and started yelling at Flaubert.

"Flaubert, get away you stupid anteater!" she shouted. "You spoiled my entrance!"

Suddenly, the wild pigs restarted to sing "Boom Shakalaka".

"Oh knock it off!" shouted Benjamina.

All the pigs were quiet. She turned her head back and saw her prisoners.

"Greetings to all." she said. "I am Benjamina Gunn. I am the queen of this isla…"

She stopped in her phrase as she stared at Kermit. Kermit was looking at her the same way. Kermit was untied from the post and walked in front of Piggy.

"Smolley." said Piggy. "Can it be you?"

"Benjamina." said Smollett.

And with an Aya, Benjamina hit Smollett and made him fly all the way to the other side of the field, smashing him into the large drum. The pigs cheered for Benjamina. Smollett got back up, shaking, and looked at the pig close to him.

"Old girlfriend." said Smollett as he fell back to the ground.

"Keep the others tied up." said Benjamina. "I've got to talk to mister the captain."

She took Kermit with her and disappeared into the woods. As the hours passed, Sora and the others just waited there, hoping that the captain and the pig would show up and say to untie them.

"We're doomed." said Donald.

"Oh relax Donald." said Gonzo. "Any second now, the captain and the pig will be back and then, they'll release us."

"Actually for once I'm agreeing with the duck." said Rizzo. "We're dead meat that's what we are. Sora's a dead human, Donald's a dead duck, Goofy's a dead dog, Gonzo's a dead…a dead…what ever, and I'm a dead rat…who knows how to untie ropes."

"What?" asked Donald.

"I broke my ropes!?" said Rizzo, confused yet excited.

"Not quite." said a voice from behind.

They all turned their heads and saw Kairi behind Rizzo.

"Kairi!" they all whispered in excitement.

"It's not just her." said another voice.

They all turned their heads and saw Riku untying Sora and Jim untying Goofy.

"Are we glad to see you guys." said Gonzo as soon as everybody was freed.

"Let's get out of here." said Riku.

"What about the captain?" asked Gonzo.

"We'll come back for him when we get a ship." said Jim.

And so, they fled and ran threw the forest until they made it to the beach. As they were heading to the boats that Long John Silver had taken, they discovered that the pigs had broken each and every one of the boats.

"We have to find a way to get back to our ship." said Sora.

"Why don't I use my magic staff to get me there and then we'll go get you guys." suggested Donald.

"That's not a good idea." said Jim. "Long John kept some of his pirates on the ship and they took over. To think that Long John did that and then saved me from his own crew."

"Wait a minute." said Sora. "He saved you?"

"It's a long story." said Jim. "All I know is that after he saved me, he made peace with them again."

"That still doesn't answer how we're gonna get on that boat and save the others." said Goofy.

Suddenly, they heard a voice coming from afar. They saw a form on the ocean, heading to the island. As the form got closer, they could see that it was an life boat and inside the boat was…

"Mr. Arrow!" they all shouted.

"Oh hello there kids." said Mr. Arrow. "Come aboard this very safe life boat. Oh and by the way, that Long John Silver fellow isn't trust worthy."

"Now he tells us." said Rizzo.

"What happened to you?" asked Kairi. "We thought you were dead."

"Long John tricked me into going in the life boat to see if it was secure." said Mr. Arrow. "For two days I tried to find the ship and now I found you kids."

"Mr. Arrow we need your help." said Donald.

"And why's that?" asked Mr. Arrow.

"Let's just say I've got a plan." answered Donald with a sinister laugh.

--End of Chapter--

Sorry it took me so long. The exams were brutal. I've got a few more coming so I don't know when I'll do my next chapter. Review a lot or else no more writing story.


End file.
